


Sollux and Karkat NSFW

by Bunny_Hoarder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Hoarder/pseuds/Bunny_Hoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little story based off an MSPARP roleplay I had a few months back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux and Karkat NSFW

Sollux was typing away on his keyboard and barely registered the small opening sound of the bedroom door. He was hanging out at Karkat's home for a few days since his home somehow managed to get infested with those weird human bugs. The people told him they were roaches or whatever and would be cleared out in a few days. Some part of him felt like it was somehow Mituna's fault for leaving food all over in his room, but let it slide since he got to bug his favorite troll. So while his home was being cleared out he had convinced the short mutant to let him stay. He stopped typing to look over the edge of his laptop screen. His heart nearly stopped in his chest and his breath hitched in his lungs for a second. Karkat, who walked into the bedroom, was wearing black stockings, matching black shorts that made his butt look even perkier than it already did, and his normal dark grey sign sweater. His hair was still slightly dripping from his shower. "Hot damn. What's the occasion?" Karkat looked up at the troll from throwing his clothes into the laundry chute to be washed. He lightly blushed while giving Sollux a small glare. "I'm just wearing it because it's comfy."

Sollux nodded his head slowly as his eyes continued to trace Karkat's body. "It looks nice on you." He managed to wheeze out before tearing his eyes away to look back at his laptop and quickly typing out a few more coding lines. Karkat rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed. He laid down with his back to the Gemini. "Thanks, I know it does." Sollux rolls his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, okay. Remind me to never compliment you again, Mr. sassy shorts." Sollux goes back to messing with strings. Karkat continued to lay on his bed and look up at the ceiling. "I don't really like 'mr. sassy shorts' it just doesn't suit me." Sollux looks over at him. "Well what do you want me to call you? I try to compliment you and I get a sassy response." Karkat made a slight pouting face. "Well, I was just agreeing with you. Is it not a good thing to think that I look nice?" Karkat looks back at him with. "Or should I think that I look like shit?"

Sollux looked down at the troll from his keyboard to quickly redeem himself before he found his new home out on the couch. "No, it is. I'm just not used to you responding that way. You usually blush and stutter, then throw something at me and pout until we watch one of your movies and cuddle." Sollux shrugs and looks over at him. "Speaking of cuddling, can we?" Karkat made a face as he thought it over. Sollux was right. He usually didn't take compliments well, and the taller one had tried to redeem himself. "Well, it is nice to get compliments, especially from you. I guess we can cuddle." Karkat secretly enjoyed cuddling with Sollux, because even though the troll was bony as fuck and Karkat always worried about breaking him, he was cooler than him so it was nice to have him around to balance out the heat of his hive. Sollux smiles and moved his laptop to the nightstand before shifting to pull Karkat to lay on his chest. "Hey can I ask you something?" Karkat grumbled a bit before opening his eyes to respond back. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" Karkat looks up at him. Sollux took a few seconds to form his thoughts before speaking. "Have you ever filled a pail with anyone?" Sollux mumbles as he pulls Karkat closer to rub his fingers along his tummy. Karkat's cheeks turned a dark red and he stuttered a bit before managing to form a complete sentence. "No I haven't." Then he moved his arm to come up and rest on Sollux's left shoulder. Sollux looks down at him in surprise. "Really? Not even with TZ or DV?"

"Really." Karkat felt his face get really warm. He wasn't really sure why he was embarrassed about having this conversation with Sollux. It was just his moirail. "Oh.." Sollux nods and lays back more on the pillows. "Yup.." Karkat cuddled more into Sollux. "Would you want to?" Sollux mumbled again and rubbed Karkat's slightly pudgy tummy. Karkat's blush darkened even more and he looked back up at Sollux. "What is with you asking about my intimate life all of a sudden?" He glared slightly. Sollux looked back into those black eyes and gave him a nonchalant shrug. "Dunno, just curious I guess, because we are getting to that age where we're supposed to start breeding."

Karkat rolled his eyes before laying back down on Sollux's ribcage. "Moron, that's only if we were back on Alternia, but it's gone now, so we don't have to, but to answer your question, I would like to fill a pail with someone, but since I'm a mutant it won't happen..." Sollux sits up slightly to look at him. "Then would you wanna fill a pail with... me?" Karkat's cheeks were now dark enough to resemble Aradia's. Whoa, okay, hello, he was not expecting that to come out of Sollux's mouth. They were supposed to be moirails. Ya know? You keep me from fucking up and I do the same for you, but we don't fuck each other. Well, since Alternia didn't exist anymore that meant that their quadrants didn't have to either. Karkat looked up through his lashes at Sollux.

He was still the bony troll that he had saved the world with. The same troll that used to bug the fuck out of him online. It was just Sollux, not much would change if they flipped red for each other except for the fact that they would be able to pail more often. He took a moment to form his reply before nodding his head. "Yeah I guess." Sollux had began to permanently etch a look of sadness on his face before Karkat responded. He gave the shorter troll a dopey grin before he leaned forward to kiss Karkat. It took him a few seconds to figure out how to form his lips to the others. He'd never really kissed anyone before. Even dating Fef and AA he could still count how many kisses he had on his fingers. His hand moved from holding himself up on the bed to his cup his face.

Karkat closed his eyes, and kissed Sollux back gently as he moved both of his hands to his shoulders. Sollux gently moved his body from Karkat's side to hover over him. He kissed Karkat gently, their lips moving in nearly perfect synchronization. Karkat loosely wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, and he played softly with the hair on the back of his neck. His hair needed cut again. Sollux let out a soft hum at the sign of affection as he pressed their bodies together and pulled Karkat's legs up to wrap around his waist. Karkat was letting out such cute, small, chirping noises. He gently brushed the base of Sollux's larger horns with the pad of his thumb. Sollux let out a louder moan at the touch and pulls back slightly to look into Karkat's black eyes. "Can I touch yours too?" Karkat bit down on his lip gently before nodding. He hadn't let anyone touch his horns because they were so sensitive. "Yes you can.." Sollux reaches up with his right hand and rubs his thumb across the rough, bumpy texture of Karkat's nubby right horn. "wow, they are tiny." Karkat lets out a soft noise, and blushes hard. "S~shut up..I know their tiny.."

Sollux smiles and rubs it a bit firmer. "I think it suits you though. If you had bigger horns you'd look wonky. imagine if you have horns like tavros. how would you put a shirt on? how the heck does he put shirts on? does he have to go from the bottom up?" Karkat now lets out a quiet moan, and tangles his fingers in Sollux's hair. "Probably. in my opinion that would definitely suck. it just looks so difficult. and I like how their tiny.." Sollux smiles and reaches his other hand up to tilt Karkat's chin up. he presses their lips together gently and purrs softly. "You know, I like kissing you a lot. Your lips are really soft."

Karkat's cheeks become dark red again, and he kisses Sollux back. "And I like kissing you too. Eridan is wrong, you don't taste bad." Sollux raised his eyebrow and looks at him. "Ed said I taste bad? What the actual fuck? How would he know? You're the only person I've kissed except for AA and Fef, but I only kissed Fef once and it was kinda weird." Karkat smiles lightly. "He's always complaining on how you taste horrible, but I don't think you do. I think you taste great." Sollux makes a face, but kisses Karkat back. "That fish needs to shut his mouth. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Karkat continued to kiss Sollux. "Yeah, he doesn't." He said with a slight smile on his face, which caused Sollux's grin to grow wider and pull Karkat closer. "I pity you so much, KK." Karkat blushed, and he pecked Sollux lightly.

"I pity you too, Sollux." Sollux gave a small smile at the returned affection and nuzzled his face against Karkat's. "So uhh.. I've never done this before... how do we even start?" Karkat looked at him. "Well, I'm not sure, but I imagine we remove clothing first?" Sollux shrugs one shoulder lightly. "Uhh, yeah. I guess that's the first step." He sits up on Karkat's lap and pulls off his shirt to reveal his lean stomach and hip bones. his ribs poked out a bit and showed just how little he really ate. "yeah, I believe it is." Karkat watched as Sollux took his shirt off and he looked all over his torso, and felt his cheeks gain warmth. he decided to move his hand and gently run his fingers down his chest. Sollux threw his shirt onto the floor by the bed and looked back at Karkat as the warm hand touched his slightly cooler skin. "Something catch your attention?" Karkat moved his hands down to take off his own shirt, tossing it in the same direction as Sollux's. "Yeah something did..." Sollux tilted his head to the side and then touched Karkat's chest gently. "Oh? And what caught your interest?"

Karkat stuttered a bit, and his face became very red. "Umm..it looks very nice..uh.." Sollux smiles and kisses Karkat nose gently. "Well thanks, so does yours." Karkat touched his stomach, thinking that he was kind of fat, wishing he looked a bit better. "No it doesn't.." Sollux follows Karkat's hands down to his stomach and smiles. he shifts a bit to lay between Karkat's legs. Karkat's knees came to rest at his hips and Sollux left kisses along the grey flesh all around Karkat's hand. "I like you like this. it makes it that much nicer to cuddle. you're all warm and soft."Karkat blushed madly, and he bit his lip watching Sollux kiss him, and he reached down a little to gently grab one of his horns, and he rubbed it gently. "whatever.." Sollux let out a soft moan against Karkat's tummy that caused Karkat to let out a noise, it felt nice to feel Sollux's breath against his skin, then he rubbed it a little bit more firmly.

Sollux sat up a bit and leaned forward to kiss Karkat's neck gently and rub his sides. A soft moan left Karkat's lips, loving the feeling of Sollux's hands on him. he moved his hands back to his hair, running his fingers through it. Sollux smiles and looks into Karkat's eyes. "you really are so very precious to me, don't ever forget that."Karkat smiled at Sollux, and then he moved his head to nuzzle his neck slightly. "I won't.." Sollux smiles a bit wider and pulls Karkat closer by holding his hips. "So pants are next huh? Boxers too?" Karkat wrapped his legs back around Sollux. "Yeah," he said, a bit breathlessly. "Should I keep my stockings on or should I take them off?" Sollux looks down at their lower halves pressed together. "I dunno. I guess it's your choice." Karkat laughed softly. "Alright, they're staying on." Sollux lets out a soft chuckle. "Okay. Do you wanna do it at the same time or should I go first?" Karkat bit his lip gently as he thought. "Hmm… I'll go first if that's okay."

Sollux nods his head and sits back. "Yeah." Karkat nodded his head slightly as he sat up to pull his shorts off, and then he slipped off his underwear, which left him in only his stockings. Sollux looks away as Karkat gets undressed so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. When he felt Karkat lay back down he looked over at the troll and turned a bright yellow color. Karkat's bulge hadn't fully unsheathed yet so only the tip was poking out from behind his bone sheathe and wiggling around in curiousity. His nook was something special to look at too. It was small, cute and was leaking red fluid slowly. To any other creature this would have been an alarm for concern, but Sollux knew that it was only that shade of red because of his blood color. Troll genetic material didn't quite match their blood color. If it had been a while since their last pailing session then it was a few shades darker, the sooner they pailed the lighter it was.

Sollux looked up from Karkat's crotch to his face and kissed him firmly before pulling back. "You're more amazing than I imagined." Karkat had blushed very darkly at Sollux's words and kissed him back. "R-Really?" He felt a bit of fluid come out of his nook that made his face go crimson once again. Sollux nods his head and moves to pull his own shorts off along with his boxers. "Really." His bulges had unsheathed almost as much as Karkat and his nook dripped a faint yellow color. "So uhh, yeah I guess I should've mentioned that I have two bulges, but uhh, I didn't really think about it." Karkat looked down at Sollux's bulges and then looked at his nook before making his way back up to him to kiss him softly. "Well, that's fine with me.." Sollux smiles and kisses him back. His nerves calmed slightly, knowing that Karkat wasn't freaked out by his mutant junk.

Karkat pulled back and smiled at him. "I'd still love if you had four bulges." He laughed softly at his own words. Sollux chuckles softly and kisses him. "Well I heard that Fef has 8." Karkat kissed him again, his smile widening. "Really? Holy shit.." He smiles and scoots closer to kiss him back. "Uh... so um... how do we do this? Do we slide them both into each other at the same time? Do we take turns?"Sollux tilted his head slightly in confusion. Karkat looked off to the side in embarrassment. "I once asked strider about this sort of thing and he told me that each person takes a turn. I mean, I guess we could do that." Sollux raised his eyebrows. "Strider knows more about pailing than we do?"

Karkat looked back at Sollux and shook his head. "No you nooksniffer. I asked him about it and he told me things that humans would do. We aren't humans but we could try each of us taking a turn." Sollux nods his head. "Okay, well uh do you wanna go first? Like, me fucking you first?" Karkat felt his face heat up at the thought of Sollux's bulges inside of him at once. It make his nook ache and squeeze around nothing, which caused him to let out a small whine. Sollux let out a soft chuckle. "Sounds like a yes to me." Sollux placed a hand on Karkat's chest two get him to lay down. "So do I uhh, just slide it in there or do I have to do something first?"

Karkat laid down and looked up at him. "I believe you can just slide it in there, I don't think you have to do anything first." Sollux nods his head and presses their hips together gently.. His bulges unsheathe completely at the warm, wet feeling of Karkat's nook. One hesitantly touched against it before sliding into the opening. Sollux let out a moan and pressed his face to Karkat's neck as his other bulge intertwined with Karkat's bulge. Karkat's head falls backwards, as the sensation hit him at once. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt so right to have Sollux pail him. It felt good all the way to his bones, every nerve screamed 'yes', and his mind wanted it too. He moaned and he moved his hands to grip Sollux's shoulders. He lightly dug his nails into his skin to give him something to ground himself on. His back arched towards Sollux slightly to encourage his bulge to go deeper.

Sollux moaned and rocked his hips gently to test the waters as his bulge wriggled inside Karkat's nook. Karkat moaned once again, loving the feeling of Sollux's bulge inside his nook. Sollux pulled up to kiss Karkat as he whined. "KK, I want you to fuck me too. I want us to feel good together." Karkat panted slightly and then kissed him back. "So..do I just slide my bulge in too then?" Sollux nods his head and thrusts his hips forward so Karkat could get to his nook. "Please..." He knew with how thick kk's bulge was it would take a few moments for it to start feeling really good to him. "Alright." Karkat then moved his hips forward, slowly pushing his own bulge into Sollux's nook. as soon as he did, he let out a small moan due to the fact of how tight he was. Sollux let out a gasp and a small whine. his nook dripped yellow fluid around Karkat's bulge and squeezed it. Karkat pushed his bulge most of the way in, and he gently thrusted a bit, letting out another moan. Sollux moans and thrusts back, his bulge hitting a sensitive part inside of KK. Karkat gasped slightly, feeling Sollux hit his sensitive spot, he let out a moan. This one being a little bit louder than the previous. Sollux moans and rocks his hips faster to get deeper into kk, while grinding back on his bulge. Karkat moved faster into Sollux, gripping his shoulders tightly, his moans filling the room. Sollux moaned loudly as well. he thrusted into Karkat quickly and kisses him. "oh god kk, you feel so fucking good." Karkat went a bit deeper, pushing himself in all the way. "So do you, Sol."

Sollux stilled for a second and let out a gasp at being filled so much. "Oh fuck KK." he gasped, moaned and whined into Karkat's ear. Karkat moaned louder, feeling himself get a little bit closer to climaxing. He kept moving in and out of Sollux faster. Sollux was in complete pleasure mode now. He couldn't even move or do anything besides moan out for kk. His other bulge slid into Karkat easily and his hips started to thrust on their own. Karkat moved as fast as he could. He loved hearing Sollux saying his name out loud like he was and he had dug his nail in a bit more into his shoulders. Sollux moans and pants. "Karkat..." he whines out and places his hand on Karkat's shoulders to rocks himself back faster. "I'm going to cum, please let me cum. Oh god Vantas! Make me cum!" He moaned louder and tightens around the thick bulge that was pounding in and out of him. Karkat obliged and thrusted as deep and hard as he could, trying to make Sollux cum. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed around the room and made Sollux moan louder. Sollux tossed his head back and let out the loudest, most erotic moan he could as his hips stuttered and he filled Karkat with his yellow material./span/p

Karkat moaned loudly, also feeling himself let go, him filling Sollux. His head leaned back as he panted very heavily. Sollux collapsed forward and panted against Karkat's chest. He let out a soft whine as their bulges retracted and the material was free to soak the thick blanket below them. Karkat relaxed his legs, them shaking slightly. he rested his arms besides them and after a few moments wiped his forehead. Sollux focused on breathing properly and then sat up to look at Karkat with a chuckle. "We did it. We really did it." Karkat panted with him and nods his head. "Y-yeah..we did..and it was a-amazing.." Sollux nods his head and purrs as he kisses Karkat. "You're hot as fuck when you're cumming." Karkat chuckles and nods his head too. "You're really hot when you moan my name." Karkat kisses him back. Sollux grins and cuddles close to him. "I like moaning your name." "I like it too" Karkat laughs softly and wrapped his arms around him. Sollux purrs softly and snuggles close as Karkat gently runs his hands through Sol's hair. Come the next morning, they found themselves in a sticky situation with dried material coating their lower halves and the blankets below them.


End file.
